


Russet

by VelvetCurse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Fae Magic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse
Summary: Heero doesn't really fit in with people but animals he can relate to.  One afternoon whilst riding his horse through the forest he comes across a hurt cougar.  Against his families wishes, he decides to care for the animal himself.  This decision will change his life forever.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered fiction started in 2004. Request for a friend.

He steadied his white stallion Abbrevail by patting him on the neck and reined him to a halt. The sun shone down brilliantly and warmed and cooled his back and head in a soothing combination of dappled light and shade. The trees were spaced far enough apart for him to canter Abbrevail easily, he knew, but today was not the day for speed, rather a leisurely stroll. He loved being up amongst the trees in the forest, and knowing that his adopted father hated him being there so much made it much more worth the while.

A smile twitched at the edges of his mouth as he urged the huge white horse into a slow trot. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his adopted parents, far from it, and he was grateful that they had been willing to take him on against all the advice they had been given, but he wasn’t used to people wanting to protect him and never would be. He would do what he wanted, when he wanted to do it, and they would just have to learn to live with that.

He could see an eagle, far off in the distance through a break in the canopy. The bird circled once then dove as it caught sight of prey. People had often compared him to the large bird, master of all the skies, but he would have picked a different animal for himself. Probably a wolf, now wolves he could relate to, they were strong keen-sensed and knew exactly what they were up against before they took it on, and he never took something on without first thinking about it.

At length, he rode up the side of a hill, he was somewhere in the middle of the forest he guessed, and it was about time he stopped for something to eat. Just over the hill he knew there would be a small, sunny glade with a sparkling, clear pool at the centre where he could relax and eat in the warmth of the sun.

Once he stood in the glade he dismounted, removing the stallion’s saddle and leaving him to wander and graze at will. He knew the horse wouldn’t go anywhere. Abbrevail had been his one constant friend since he had arrived at his new home. He hadn’t really been looking forward to the move and his adopted parents had tried to cheer him by informing him that they owned horses and he could take his pick of the new yearlings if he had a mind to bring one up. He had actually jumped at the chance, he related to animals more easily than people, and his parents had been so happy they had taken him immediately to look over the young horses. Although they were all fine horses none had stood out to him – good breeding wasn’t everything – and he had asked if he could look around the rest of the stables before making his decision. Of course, they had agreed and he had wandered around until he had come across Abbrevail, tied to the back wall of his stall, hobbles on both sets of legs with his head nearly touching the floor.

“Why is he tied like that?” he had asked, only getting the reply that the horse was wild and could not be broken. He was dangerous and they would take no chances with him. But he was also exactly what Heero had been looking for.

He had told his parents that he would tame the horse and remove the danger if he was allowed to keep him afterwards. They had, at first, told him not to be silly and to choose a better horse but he had been so persistent that his father had eventually given in.

He understood Abbrevail and the stallion understood him. No one else could ride the horse, or would dare, but he had upheld his end of the bargain, the horse was no longer a danger to anyone who didn’t provoke him.

“Lovely day isn’t it Abb?” he asked the horse, running his hand down the pure white neck of the stallion and his fingers through the snowy mane. The horse looked at him, huge blue eyes holding a wisdom too sharp for his species. Heero could swear the horse understood just as much as he did himself and just didn’t let on.

Walking down towards the pool to splash his face with water he noticed a huge cat lying by the waters edge. He marvelled at how the animal hadn’t run as soon as they had entered the clearing and how it was still lying there even as he approached. He stopped, standing well back, but at an angle where he could study the beast.

It seemed to be a cougar but, unlike the trademark of its species, it didn’t have sandy fur. The black streaks were still by its muzzle, the white flash of fur down the front of its chest, but the rest of its fur was a rich russet colour, a lovely red-brown that shone in the sun and displayed the quality of the coat so that no one could doubt this was a fine animal. The black streaks along the tips of the ears only served to outline the fur and make it seem to shine with a light of its own, the whiskers long and straight.

Heero crept a little closer, wondering when the cat would make its move to escape, but it didn’t seem interested in him, in fact, it didn’t seem interested in anything. Then he noticed that there was a gash down one of its legs out of which blood must have been flowing for some time as a pool of it had been created by the side of the cat. 

If he left the cat here now it would die. If the blood somehow managed to stop flowing and it didn’t die from blood loss it would not be able to walk and would soon starve to death. He had to do something but he couldn’t even move the beast by himself, he would have to go back for help.

Clambering up onto Abbrevail’s back he kicked him into a gallop and raced his way towards home. The horse seemed to sense his anxiety and moved with the speed his muscles told of. He was the fastest horse Heero had ever seen, but even that may not be enough. Clattering up into the courtyard and swinging from Abbrevail’s back he yelled for one of the stable boys and told him to call a large animal vet and then inform his father that he wanted him in the yard.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A few hours later, Heero was sat on the ramp of a horsebox waiting for word from the vet on whether or not the cat would live. They had managed to get the animal back and the vet had said he would take a look, but he wasn’t hopeful. 

“Must we do this?” Heero’s father had asked.

“I remember you promising me a pet,” Heero had reminded him.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean a cougar, I meant more like a puppy or something. Wouldn’t a house cat do? Anyway, a cougar can’t be a pet, it’s a wild animal and you won’t be able to keep it once it gets better.”

“He, once he gets better,” Heero corrected, “and you also told me that nobody could ride Abb, and that worked out okay, didn’t it? And even if I can’t keep him, I want to make sure he’s better myself before I release him and I can’t be sure if you send him to a zoo or a nature reserve.”

The vet disturbed their conversation as he walked down the ramp of the box. He looked at each of them in turn and then turned to Heero and nodded. Heero returned the gesture in thanks and waited for more information.

“I stitched up his leg, nearly forty stitches it took too, and made him comfortable,” he looked directly at Heero as he said this, “I can’t promise you he will be alright but if he survives the night, he should have a good chance. He’s lost a lot of blood so he’ll be very weak for the next couple of days, so that box will do for now, but once he gets up and about again he’ll need to be put in a proper pen. You might want to think about calling in someone to pick him up before he gets too well, don’t want him breaking out!”

“Yes we -” Heero’s father cut him sort.

“No, I’ll look after him, just tell me what to do,” Heero stared at the vet.

“You can’t just treat this cat like a house animal,” the vet looked at Heero’s father worriedly, “you need to know exactly what you are doing to be around him, especially once he can walk again. His dressing will need to be changed and a pen would need to be built, not to mention that he will need to have another shot once he is better.”

“I can manage, I know he is a wild animal, but I’m good with animals,” he said this stroking Abbrevail’s nose, “and I’m not completely clueless on how he needs to be treated. I’ll read up and I’ll even build the pen myself if I have to.”

The vet reached out to touch the white stallion on the neck whilst pondering the boy’s words. Abbrevail pinned his ears to his head and would have bitten him if Heero hadn’t made a tutting noise between his teeth. The stallion lowered his nose sulkily and kept his ears pinned back, but he didn’t bite.

“You don’t like people, do you Abb?” Heero asked the stallion, who picked up his head and rested it on Heero’s shoulder.

“I see what you mean,” the vet agreed, nodding.

“But you can’t…” Heero’s father began, but trailed off as both men looked at him, “never mind, I’ll have a pen built so long as you read up on how to look after that great beast tonight, and make sure you know exactly what you are doing. Your mother isn’t going to like this…”

Heero graced his father with a full smile, which he had never known his son was capable of let alone seen before, in thanks, and turned back to the vet.

“I won’t disturb him if I go and see him now will I?” he looked hopeful.

“No, he won’t wake until at least tomorrow afternoon, but make sure you do read up like you promised, that cat in there is a very dangerous animal, he may be beautiful but he will kill if he feels threatened or scared.”

“I know, and I promise I will read up on them tonight, but I have to see him first.”

Heero walked up the ramp into the box, his feet thudding on the wooden door as he climbed. It was dull inside, a faint glow from a weak wall light the only illumination in the entire box. The smell of straw and antiseptic clung to the air and the only noise was the heavy breathing of the big cat that lay on his side in the straw bedding.

Heero squatted by the sleeping animal in the straw and looked at the stitching in the left foreleg of the cougar. He ran one hand across the soft fur on the cat’s head and stroked the black tip to one ear. He stroked the spine of the huge animal and placed his hand under the paw of one of his back legs and marvelled at how large it was.

“It’s okay now, I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised the cougar as he stroked him, “I won’t let them take you away, I’ll look after you, maybe you’ll be my friend, like Abb.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the course of the next two weeks Heero cared for the cat and felt new meaning come to his life. His father had built a pen, as promised but although it was large, the cat never moved from the one spot he had originally been placed in. He seemed constantly to be very sleepy and never took interest in anything around him. He ate and drank but that was all and the vet informed Heero that there may be something wrong with the animal and it might be kinder to put him to sleep.

Heero had begged to have one more week to work with the cat and had been told that that was all he would get.

He walked out one morning to feed the animal, calling Russet as he went, the name he had given to the cat because of the colour of his fur. He started and looked around in surprise when he saw that the cat was not where he normally lay and could not be seen anywhere in sight.

“Russet? Hey, where have you gone?” Heero looked around him as he searched for the cat.

Suddenly the cougar appeared, prowling around the trunk of a tree and stepping out to look at the boy. He seemed to have full use of his leg and was looking about himself, very alive and aware. His pink tongue lapped out of his mouth to lick at his whiskers and then he stood square and looked at Heero with intelligence and calculation in his eyes.

“Are you hungry?” Heero asked the cat.

He tossed the meat away from himself and towards the cat but the beast just ignored it and looked at Heero as if he were trying to work something out. Then he walked towards the startled boy and stopped two feet in front of him, his powerful shoulders twitching as he stood looking up into Heero’s prussian blue eyes. Heero noticed for the first time that the cat had dazzling violet eyes that sparkled like a clear twilight filled with stars. Those eyes held far too much intelligence for this to be any normal cougar and Heero wondered if there was something special about the cat besides the colour of its fur.

“Don’t you want it?” Heero looked at the cat warily, not sure what exactly he was doing, “I won’t hurt you Russet,” Heero promised, “but you can’t leave yet, you have to get better first and then you can go home.”

The cougar lay on the ground lazily at his feet and rolled his head back on his neck to look up at Heero. The brown-haired boy squatted and then sat on the floor by the cat. He heard the shush of muscle and fur as the beast shook his head to rid a pesky fly, but he didn’t seem to bother the animal at all by being there.

He stretched out a hand towards the cat’s back, watching constantly for any reaction. Russet looked up at him, huge eyes shining with knowing, and Heero knew he was quite safe around the cat. He placed his hand on the smooth fur of the cat’s back, running his hand down the spine of the animal and then starting to stroke his side. Russet flopped onto his side, his head lolling on the grass, a deep rumble starting in his chest and flowing between his teeth as a purr. Heero hadn’t even realised cougars could purr, in fact, he was sure he had read somewhere that they couldn’t. Well, they obviously hadn’t met his cougar, because Russet was purring right now.

“You understand me,” he told the cat, “I knew you would. Animals always understand me, but people never do. Why do you think that is Russet? Do you think I don’t belong amongst people?” 

The cat just rocked his head against the floor and continued to purr,  
“I suppose you’ll have to go back soon,” he sighed and watched the cat flick his tail, “not that I want you to, but you do belong in the wild, not stuck here in this animal pen.” 

The cat’s ears flicked towards him and then he picked up his head and looked at Heero. There was still that knowing in his eyes that didn’t quite tell of the lesser intelligence that the species was supposed to have. The huge violet orbs widened and glittered like the cat was contemplating what had just been said. Russet lifted his right front leg, the one that he had hurt, and waved it in the air, making a rumble in his throat.

“Do you understand me? Do you know what I’m saying? Sometimes it seems that you do,” Heero couldn’t understand how the cat could be so expressive if he didn’t understand him, “well I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow Russet.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day Heero found that his father was having guests to stay, the Winner family from one of the colonies, and they were very important people. Heero had met their son before, Quatre was his name, and he didn’t mind the boy. They hadn’t exactly gotten on, but Heero hadn’t found him annoying, in fact, he couldn’t bring himself to hate the boy, as he did most other people, just ignore him. Quatre was pleasant and easy to get along with, and Heero supposed he could tolerate him if he had to.

“I have to go and feed my cat,” he informed Quatre, “you might want to go and find something to do.” 

“I could come with you if that’s all right?” Quatre looked at him imploringly, “I don’t know anyone around here.”

“Let him go with you Heero,” his father had been stood in the doorway the whole time, “that cat of yours seems to be getting quite tame and it will be okay if you’re both careful.”

Heero motioned for Quatre to follow him and walked out to the pen, he was loath to share Russet with anyone, he didn’t know why, and the thought that the cat might let Quatre touch him made him a little anxious.

The chestnut animal was lying on his side in the middle of the clear area of his pen. The slow rise and fall of his side told Heero that he was sleeping, or at least completely relaxed. His ear flicked at a fly that landed on his cheek and his tail twitched lazily.

“That’s not exactly your everyday cat,” Quatre commented as they approached the fence, “you don’t go in with him surely? What is he anyway, he looks like a cougar but he’s the wrong colour.”

“He is a cougar,” Heero told him smugly, “he’s just special, and of course I go in with him, I trust him.”

Quatre shrugged, but he didn’t look as if he trusted the cat, in fact, he looked a little afraid and Heero thought this might be the time to show just how much he trusted the animal.

Walking into the pen, he called softly to the cat, waiting until Russet looked at him until he produced the meat. The cougar stretched, standing up and making his way slowly to Heero. The said boy offered the cat the meat and let him take it directly from his hand. He heard Quatre gasp from the fence and smiled wickedly, this was impressing even him. Russet seemed to notice his need to show-off and, standing on his hind legs, he placed one front paw on each of Heero’s shoulders and licked at his nose. Heero wrinkled his nose and turned his head away slightly.

It occurred to Heero that the animal wasn’t putting that much weight on his shoulders, if he had wanted to, he could have pushed Heero off his feet, but instead Heero could barely feel the huge paws that rested against his shoulders. This was another time when Heero thought about how much intelligence the cougar had, he had known that Heero wanted to put on a show, but not just that, he had actually helped him!

Heero turned to look at Quatre, who looked as if he would bolt for help at the first sign of trouble, “Come on over,” Heero called, “he won’t hurt me and he won’t hurt you either,” for some reason, just being with the cat put him in a better mood and he suddenly didn’t mind having Quatre around at all.

The flaxen haired boy looked hesitant and then stepped through the gate and came towards them. Russet dropped back to the ground and sat by Heero’s side, seemingly protecting him. He looked like a huge guard-dog, but not a dog.

Quatre made a point to walk to the opposite side of Heero and watched Russet warily. He gave a little frightened smile when the cat looked at him and lay his hand on Heero’s arm but Russet growled low in his throat and rose a little so he dropped it again.

“Very protective of you, isn’t he?” Quatre commented as he continued to watch the beast.

“Yes. It’s a shame he will have to go back in two days,” he sighed and lay his hand on the cat’s head, “but he can’t stay here any longer, his leg isn’t completely heeled but he can hunt and he can’t stay here much longer, he’ll get too used to the lazy life,” he smiled sadly at the cougar and moved to go. 

Russet rubbed his head against his leg and made a strange mewing noise but Heero ignored him and carried on walking, if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t for the rest of the day.

Quatre trotted after him making various comments about the animal and asking questions, which Heero was all too happy to answer. He liked to know more about Russet than anyone and liked to show that he did. That’s how the rest of the day wore out and by the end Heero wanted nothing more than to keep the cat forever and learn everything there was to know about him.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after they had let Russet go Heero lay on his bed thinking about the cat. He had been on his mind since he had last seen him. The cat had looked so happy to go again but, selfish as it was, Heero had just wanted to keep him. Even now, a week after, he missed the animal and he wondered if he always would.

A scratching noise outside his window brought him out of his reverie and he went to the window and peered over the sill. A young boy was climbing the trellis hung under the window and it had been his boots that had made the scratching noise against the wall. Heero looked at him, hung like he was in a net. He must have slipped because his feet were hanging out in midair, his hands gripping the wooden trellis so he wouldn’t fall.

“What are you doing there?” Heero didn’t have patience for this today, not that he ever did, but today was worse and his voice was hard.

“Well, if you help me up I’ll tell ya,” the boy looked up at him.

Heero was just about to turn and leave the boy to sort his own problem when he noticed the colour of his eyes. They were the same violet colour as Russet’s and he couldn’t resist putting his hand down and pulling the boy over the sill. As he did so, he also noticed that the boy had the longest braid he had ever seen, it fell to his knees and Heero wondered how long it must be unbraided.

“Now, tell me what you were doing there and who you are,” Heero flung the boy onto the bed with the momentum left from hoisting him over the sill and stared at him.

“My name’s Duo and what I was doin’ there, well, ya see, I was kinda runnin’ away from these guys because I have somethin’ they want an I won’t give it to them an they aint happy about it,” he stopped and looked at Heero as if to make sure he was still following him. Heero noted that the boy talked quickly but he didn’t have a problem keeping up, “then see, I noticed that there was a house over here and I noticed that your window was open so I just thought if I could get in here, they wouldn’t find me.”

“And you couldn’t have just said you were running from somebody?” Heero watched as the fey boy smiled at him. It was the most open smile he had ever seen and for some reason he felt himself soften to the youth.

“Well I talk far too much,” he looked at Heero with those wide violet eyes, “everyone tells me so, but I just don’t know when to stop. I can talk for hours, and will if you let me carry on, and have done to some people, but only the people willin’ to listen ‘cause everyone else tells me to shut up after a while. I think they get -” 

“Okay, okay, I get the message,” Heero watched the boy hang his head and smile shyly.

“Sorry, but ya get my meaning.”

“All too clearly,” Heero was talking to the boy but it was his braid he was staring at, it was the same colour as Russet’s fur and with the eyes too… but no, Russet was a cat, a cougar to be more precise, not a fast talking boy.

“You like it?” Duo asked, holding up his braid and pointing to it with his right index finger, “it’s never been cut, not once and it took a long time to grow it this long, it’s my pride and joy, and my lucky charm.”

Heero nodded mutely, “It was the colour I was looking at, actually, but it is an extraordinary length.”

Duo smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Heero wondered briefly if he was just imagining the similarity between the boy and the cat, after all he was missing Russet and the boy was pleasant, but he was sure they were the exact colour he remembered, and he wasn’t likely to forget soon, after all the cat had been special to him.

“So, what were they after?” Heero tried to change the subject to get his mind off his own thoughts.

“Somethin’ I have that they want,” the boy avoided the question and seemed to not want to elaborate this time.

Heero tried again, “Yes, you already said that, but what do you have that they want? That was the question I was asking,”

“Oh, they want it quite badly, but I can’t give it to them ‘cause if I do I’ll be in a lot of trouble and I don’t like to be in trouble, with my lifestyle trouble usually hurts,” Duo had avoided the question again, Heero noted, he seemed to have an uncanny knack of doing that without actually lying.

“What sort of trouble are we talking?”

“Trouble that would be quite painful.”

“Yes, but why exactly would that be?”

“Because it would cause pain to me.”

“Yes, but why would it cause pain to you?”

“Because it would be painful.”

Heero realised they were going in circles and he wasn’t going to get a straight answer from the youth no matter how long he tried.

“So, what are you going to do now?”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to go find a place to stay for the night,” Duo looked up, apparently this turn in the conversation agreed with him, “once they’ve moved on and it’s safe to go out I’ll have to go and find somewhere around here that’ll take me in for the night, do you know of any hotels that are anywhere near here? Or do you just think I should camp out for the night ‘cause I don’t have any problem with doin’ that and any way it’ll be a nice night so I don’t suppose I’ll be cold!”

“You can stay here if you want, there aren’t any hotels anywhere near and I can’t let you camp out with people after you and no equipment,” Heero was shocked that he had actually said that but it was too late to take it back now.

“Really? Thanks man! I didn’t actually expect ya to say that, I wasn’t after you inviting me here to stay, if ya wanna change your mind you can.”

“No, you can stay in here, that way I’ll know what you are doing,” Heero sighed and stood, “anyway I have to go and clean out my horse’s stable.”

“Gee, thanks, I’ll help you, it’s the least I can do after all.”

Heero allowed the boy to follow him out to the stable and then advised him to stay away from the horse, as he would probably end up injured if he didn’t, as the animal didn’t like anyone but him. In fact, the only other thing Abbrevail had liked had been Russet and the cat wasn’t around anymore. 

“It’s okay,” the boy flounced up to the stable door, “he likes me.”

Duo reached over the door and put his hand to the stallion’s nose. Abbrevail pinned his ears to his head and looked as if he was about to bite the boy and Heero waited for the inevitable yell but Duo made a soft purr noise in his throat and the horse settled and swivelled his ears forward again.

Heero couldn’t believe what he was seeing, if the boy could touch Abbrevail, had the same colouring as Russet and had a long thin scar running from his shoulder to his wrist, what did that mean. Heero realised that he had noticed the scar a while ago, but his brain had not processed the information properly as he had been thinking about other things.

“Okay,” he pinned the youth to the stable door and looked him directly in the eye, “what’s going on here? You have a scar just like the one my cougar had, you can touch my stallion, you have eyes that are the same violet colour that I had never seen until I found Russet and your braid is the same colour as his fur,” Heero grabbed the said appendage and held it up in front of Duo’s face.

The boy looked at him, eyes wide, and snatched the braid away from his hand. His lips rolled back from his teeth and he growled low in his throat, the boy actually growled at him! Heero didn’t move, just looked down at him with an inquisitive expression.

Duo sighed, “Coincidence?” he shrugged, but it wasn’t a statement but a question, the boy didn’t lie, hadn’t lied yet, just dodged questions.

“You can’t lie, can you?” Heero smirked when Duo’s eyes dropped from his, “okay, I want to know what’s going on, and don’t dodge the question, I want to know everything.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you, I think I can trust you anyway,” the boy shoved at Heero’s shoulder, but the dark haired boy didn’t move, “let me go, I promise not to run away, but I need to show you something.”

Heero cautiously stepped back from Duo, dropping his hands to his sides and watching wide-eyed. Duo smiled and stepped away from the wall; he ducked out of his top and stepped from his pants. Standing in front of Heero naked he dropped to all fours and his form seemed to shift. Heero watched as the boy morphed into the cougar he had nursed back from near-death and then sat against the wall staring at the chestnut animal.

“Now you know,” the animal came to stand in front of Heero, his huge violet eyes looking worriedly at the shocked boy, “it’s my fur they wanted, they were hunters, I just ran for cover, I didn’t realise where I was going until I was climbing the trellis. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come, but I knew you would take me in, I just didn’t think you would figure all of this out.”

“So, what are you?” Heero implored, “You can’t be human.”

“No, I’m a faerie, or at least that’s what you would call me, a magical creature, I have the power to change to any animal vaguely my size, but if I get injured as that animal I can’t change again until I am well. I thought I was going to die that last time, I thank you for that, you saved me.”

“So, you’re really a faerie?” Heero stroked the cougar on the head, “not a cougar, and your name is Duo not Russet?”

“You’re right about the name, but technically I suppose you could say I am a cougar,” he giggled lightly, “you see, I was an early baby and my mother was a cougar when she went into labour, so I was actually born a cougar. I guess that means this is my true form, but I can be a boy…”

“I see,” Heero smiled, “and you came back to me when you were threatened. I’ll inform my father that there are poachers on his land, he can sort them for you.”

“So I have to go?” Duo looked upset by the news.

“No, you don’t have to go, in fact, you had better stay the night just in case they aren’t removed straight away,” in reality, he didn’t want the boy to ever leave, he was the only human – or anything like – that Heero had ever felt connected with.

Duo changed back to a boy and quickly dressed himself. He wore a huge grin on his impish face and his step had gained a little bounce to it. Heero smiled watching him as he proceeded to clean and tidy Abbrevail’s stable and stroke and talk to the horse as if he could understand him. He skipped out of the stable whistling to himself and wrapped his arms around Heero’s waist in a tight, possessive hug before returning the equipment to the tack room.

Heero was shocked by the show of affection, but had still had time to notice the boy’s exceptional strength. Not that Duo had hurt him, but he could tell how much strength was in the arms that had held his waist, and it was more strength than anyone could have guessed from the appearance of the boy. In fact, Duo was very slight in build and only about five foot, two in height, the same as Heero. Heero had a lot to learn about this boy, but the most intriguing thing was the fact that he wanted to know.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Heero lay in his bed listening to the steady breathing of the boy on the floor beside his bed and thinking of all the things he had learned today. It was no surprise to him that his mind was in such a whirl that he couldn’t sleep, but he welcomed the time to think rather than loathe the fact of lost sleep.

Duo mumbled something in his sleep, shifted on the mattress laid on the floor for him and sighed before settling again. Of course, Heero had offered him the bed, but he had insisted that it didn’t really matter where he slept because he was used to sleeping in a tree anyway, which had hardly surprised Heero. Although the boy was not rude, he was clearly not used to being around people or in a house. He clearly had no respect for the master of the house, which had become apparent to Heero when Duo had told his father that he did not wish to speak with him, only with Heero himself. Living with Heero as his only son had made his father rather immune to these types of comments anyway, but manners were still something Duo would have to learn.

“Heero?” Heero heard Duo whisper tentatively, “are you awake?”

“Yes, I am, what is it?” Heero was sure the boy had been asleep, what had woken him?

“Why did you rescue me?” Duo’s tone was soft and unobtrusive, as if he didn’t expect to get an answer but didn’t really mind.

“I couldn’t just let those men take your pelt, even though I didn’t know that’s what they were after at the time, I don’t know, it felt right,” Heero couldn’t really explain it, he usually wouldn’t have helped a stranger, “and your eyes, they reminded me of someone.”

“They reminded you of me, or Russet,” Duo chuckled, “but I didn’t mean that, I meant when you saved me when I was a cougar, why do it? It didn’t bring you any happiness as you had to release me again, or so you thought,” he chuckled again, the sound like a pleasant stream running down over pebbles.

“It was the right thing to do, I couldn’t have just left you there,” he turned his head on the pillow to face Duo even though he couldn’t see him, “besides, I have always gotten on with animals far better than any human, and it brought me happiness to know that I had helped such a beautiful creature.”

“Why, thank you,” Heero heard him shift on the mattress, “I don’t think anyone has ever called me that before, pain, brat and nuisance, yes, but not beautiful.”

“Well it’s true, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” he pressed his eyes shut, the image of Russet shining on the back of his lids, “I don’t think that I’ve ever seen a more beautiful animal in my life, and probably never will again.”

He felt the bed dip, a weight lay across his waist, far too heavy to be Duo, and he started, sitting bolt up-right and putting up his arms in defence. There was a purring rumble, and when he looked down, Russet – Duo - was lying across his waist, his powerful legs curled under him, his sharp eyes watching as Heero reached out and stroked his head.

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” the cat purred at him, the voice not unlike Duo’s, but a little deeper with a soft rumble, “I can be whatever animal you would like, if that’s what you prefer.”

“So you could talk,” Heero stroked the cat lovingly as he remembered the curves and tones of the animal, “I knew your eyes were too intelligent to be a normal cougar.”

“I can sing if you’d like,” Duo purred and placed his head against Heero’s leg, “just ask.”

“You can change back now,” Heero was more worried in case his father decided to check on him and found a cougar in his bed.

He watched as Duo changed back to a person, his fur not disappearing but becoming one long chestnut braid, his wide violet eyes shining from under his bangs. It took a few minutes for Heero to realise that Duo had changed and come back naked. The boy was sat in his lap wearing absolutely nothing, and he had reacted to it. He shifted one leg, trying to hide the proof of his arousal from Duo.

The fey chuckled again, and leant forward, as if to whisper a secret to Heero, but no words left his lips. He brushed his lips swiftly against Heero’s. The other gasped, the kiss feeling like a brush of lace, so light had the contact been. He put his hand up to Duo’s cheek, the satin-soft skin there making him want to touch more. Heero ran his hand around the back of Duo’s neck and into his hair, each strand felt like silk and shimmered like fire and he wanted to see it loose.

As if reading his thoughts Duo brought up his hand, undoing the tie at the base of the braid and let it fall free, his hand dropping back to the bed, unnoticed by either boy. Duo could feel every light touch Heero gave him, every one sending sparks flying and skittering across his skin, teasing the end of each nerve. This was what he had wanted since he had first met the dark-haired, mysterious youth.

He uncurled his legs and tipped himself backwards onto the bed, against Heero’s legs. Heero took in a breath sharply at the vision of this lovely creature, he could tell that action meant he was surrendering himself into his hands and his breath came a little quicker with the knowledge. He pulled his legs from under Duo and scooted up the youth until he was hovering above his face.

Duo looked up, his lust filled eyes making the world look hazy and strange. Lifting his head to meet Heero’s he parted his lips to give Heero’s searching tongue access and immediately gave up the battle, leaving Heero to explore the soft skin on the inside of his mouth. They pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity, and Duo could feel Heero’s fingers gently stroking his ribs and sides sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down his body. He reached up, grabbing Heero’s shoulders and digging his fingers into the muscle he found there. His back arched off the bed so their chests touched, heated skin slick with sweat, electric stars at the touch, making both boys gasp.

Duo grabbed at the waistband of Heero’s boxers, it was all he had been sleeping in, and Duo wanted to see all of him. It was Heero who eventually lifted himself up enough to slide the offending garment off over his hips because Duo’s fingers didn’t seem to work anymore. In fact, he had noticed that his whole body seemed to have stopped responding to him.

Heero slid his fingers underneath the boys back, stroking down his spine and thighs, ringing sharp gasps and shudders from the elfin creature. With his other hand he took hold of Duo’s length, slowly stroking the heated flesh, then looked up to see if Duo had any objections. Duo didn’t seem to mind at all however, his head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He was panting and his lithe fingers were clutching at the duvet. 

Heero took hold of the violet-eyed boy’s hips, firm enough to hold him still, but not so firm as to hurt him. His lips turned up in a slight smile as his eyes rose to watch Duo’s reaction. Slowly he lowered his head, taking Duo’s length in his mouth. The other boy gasped and bucked his hips, his back arching off the bed once more, forcing Heero to take a firmer hold on his hips to keep him still. Duo’s mind vaguely registered that that would probably leave bruises come morning, but he didn’t care. He felt like waves of fire were passing up his body, singeing his nerves as they went. He had never felt such ecstasy in his life and he felt as if he was about to burst. He felt Heero’s fingers shift on his hips, holding him steady, but all that felt hazy and far away compared to the feelings coursing through his body, the feelings Heero was creating.

Heero lifted his head to watch Duo thrash on the pillows, he wasn’t sure how to proceed now, he knew the natural progression of things well enough, but what if Duo didn’t want that? And he wasn’t sure he could stand rejection at this point. This little elven boy had stolen his heart like no one ever had before and if he lost him now because of a stupid slip of boundaries he would surely never forgive himself.

His questioning eyes sort out Duo’s until the fey looked down at him in confusion. He was silently asking why Heero had stopped and the brunette understood the question well. He set his own question in his eyes, his voice had long since evaded him, and hoped Duo understood. Apparently, they had a greater connection than Heero had hoped for. Duo nodded mutely and shifted his hips against the bed, then bumped one knee against Heero’s thigh.

Heero grunted and reached round the back of the chestnut-haired boy. Lifting his hips to get better access he slowly slid one finger into Duo. He watched as Duo’s features twitched a little then settled back into pleasure, his breath still coming short and hurried. Heero then slipped in a second finger, applying a little pressure to stretch the passage. Duo grimaced but didn’t protest; he laid his head against the pillow and waited for the uncomfortable feeling to pass. He felt Heero’s fingers suddenly withdraw, and hissed as he was entered.

Heero looked up, slightly concerned and didn’t move. Duo had his teeth gritted together, his hands balling in the duvet. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and Heero could tell he was trying to relax against the pain. Heero reached his hand up and gently stroked down Duo’s side, willing him to relax and the pain to go away.

“It’s okay,” his voice was quiet but Duo heard him. His lips twitching upwards slightly and his muscles relaxing a little.

“I know, carry on,” Duo lifted his hips into Heero, moving himself down onto him a little.

Heero shifted himself slowly, watching for Duo’s reaction. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt the lovely lithe creature underneath him. Duo’s eyes closed again and his head tipped back, his breath came quicker and a small moan escaped his lips. Heero, pleased that he wasn’t going to hurt the other boy, began to move slowly, deliberately, each stroke accurately hitting Duo’s pleasure spot until he was moaning uncontrollably along with Heero.

Duo’s breath suddenly whooshed out, and he cried out, spilling his seed against his lover’s chest, his vision exploding in an array of colours. At the same moment his muscles clamped down around Heero, bringing him to his climax along with Duo, his vision also exploding, but with flashes of orange and red, the colours of his passion.

The two boys then collapsed, Heero not even having the strength or will to move, and lay in a tangled heap on the bed. He noticed a strange rumbling noise, but it took a while for him to realise that it was actually coming from Duo. The little faie was lying under him, his head turned slightly sideways, his eyes half-lidded, his chest was rising and falling calmly and with each movement there was a low rumbling purr. Duo noticed Heero’s scrutiny and smiled up at him lazily; he reached up and stroked the side of Heero’s cheek, his fingers warm and gentle.

“Okay?” Duo asked, his voice quiet and soft.

“Just perfect,” Heero rolled to the side and pulled Duo against him, his body warm against his, and rested his head down.

Duo started to purr more loudly and snuggled into Heero feeling safe and protected for the first time in years. He drifted off to sleep without having to worry about whether he was going to be safe whilst he slept.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When he woke Duo was lying in the bed on his own. His heart leapt for a second at the thought that it had all been a wonderful dream. Then he noticed Heero stood in front of his mirror running a comb through his dark brown hair. He let his eyes follow Heero around the room lazily, finally getting up and going to wrap his arms around his love’s waist.

Heero started then smiled, “Morning koi,” his voice pleasant, and the use of the new pet name made Duo begin to purr again.

“It’s lovely to hear you say that, but really, how long can this last,” Duo dropped his head to Heero’s shoulder, tipping it in contemplation, “I’m a faerie and your parents, well, they wouldn’t like it.”

“Are you kidding?” Heero chuckled, the first time Duo had heard him laugh, “My parents won’t care so long as I’m associating with someone. They have been on at me since I got here to be more sociable, and they won’t care who with, or what doing, so long as I am associating with someone.”

“Well, I can come back often, I couldn’t stay away for long,” he wrapped his arms more tightly around Heero’s waist possessively.

“You won’t stop here?” Heero turned in his grasp to look down on Duo.

“I can? No, I couldn’t, I couldn’t except that, it’s too much,” Duo looked back sadly, his eyes large pools of violet.

“Yes, you can, my parents would love another child and if I got along with you, which I obviously do,” Heero smiled slyly and stroked down Duo’s back, making him shiver, “they would jump at the chance.”

Heero disentangled himself and scooted off out of the room before Duo had the chance to protest. He came back a minute later, a small smile on his face.

“I told you they wouldn’t mind,” his smile grew even wider, “they practically said yes before I asked!”

Duo’s face broke out into a grin that was almost splitting his face, “You mean they didn’t mind?”

“Not at all, in fact they even agreed to you stopping in my room.”

“You told them we’re involved then?”

“Not yet, they were talking about getting another bed, but there’s always time for that later,” he slipped his arm around Duo’s waist and lifted him from the floor, carrying him over to the bed and placing him down.

Falling on top of him he began to kiss at the fey’s neck, and they soon fell back into the routine of the night before.


End file.
